MegaMan X: Perfection
by Jo-Faythe
Summary: -IMPORTANT INFOR INSIDE! PLZ READ!- 1 month after X8. Lumine and Sigma are gone forever, but that doesn't stop new enemies from appearing, along with new allies! In the background, a reploid girl searches for her brother, seeking 'perfection' from him...
1. Prologue

Perfection – Prologue

**By: Absolute Chrissi**

All was dark and quiet in the room, only disrupted by the occasional 'Beep… Beep… Beep…' coming from a computer in the room.

This soon was not the issue, as the sounds of breaking glass, crumbling stone, and collapsing metal filled the room, soon followed by a red light flashing with a loud blaring alarm sounding.

The intruder wasted no time, as he soon found what he was looking for.

He walked up to the computer in the room, which was connected to a capsule.

"NGR-Proto-006 – Condition: Stable" Is what the computer read. The intruder read this, and then made his way to the capsule. He looked at it, then he broke the glass with a pole he had with him, and looked at its contents.

A male reploid with short orange-brown hair wearing a dark blue jumpsuit. Wires connected to his head, reading out his condition to the computer. The intruder was pleased, and then carefully removed the wires.

Before he could remove the reploid from the capsule, several security guards had entered the room and surrounded the intruder.

"Drop your weapon and step away from the capsule!" The leader yelled out. The intruder did not listen, and continued with his work.

"Back off! This is your last warning!" The leader screamed again.

The intruder simply removed the limp body from the capsule.

"DROP THE BOY OR WE WILL SHOOT!" The leader was not playing around. His gun was ready to fire stun bullets at the intruder, as not to hurt the reploid boy.

The intruder still refused to listen. Instead, the pole in his hand became a scepter, and he swung it, releasing a plasma wave which hit all 6 of the security guards. Taking this chance, he escaped unscathed with the reploid boy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 Years Later…

Once again, it was dark. But this did not seem to bother the young reploid girl wandering throughout the hallways. She walked quickly but silently, darting to ideal hiding places if a security guard was nearby. She knew her destination, and was soon there almost effortlessly. She opened the door silently, slipped into the room, and shut the door behind her. Inside, a tall white male reploid with purple hair waited for her.

"You're late, Erica. I already successfully hacked the computer, pulled up your file, and read through it, twice!" The male reploid stated.

"Sorry, brother. The security guards are really scouting the halls tonight. I wonder why?" Replied the girl, Erica.

"Do you pay no attention to mother's work? She has produced yet another prototype, like us. Whenever a new prototype is released, she doubles the security."

"Why brother? Why do you know more than me, even though you are younger?"

"Exactly why I brought you here. I will show you why. Why mother does what she does, and to explain your situation a little better."

"My situation…? Oh yes, my ability's flaws! I've always wondered why I am incomplete, and you are 'Perfect.'"

"Erica, I'm not perfect! It is simply a term mother uses to identify the first prototypes from the finalized ones!"

"Then why did mother make another prototype like us?"

The male reploid was silent for a while, pondering the thought before making his reply. "Seriously, dear Erica, you ask too many questions. What mother does is her business. Nothing more, and nothing less."

There was nothing more than silence between the two reploid siblings after that, as they made their way to a large computer. On the screen, it showed a picture of the girl reploid, her shoulder length orange-brown hair, emerald green eyes full of life and curiosity, wearing a purplish-pink t-shirt. Below the picture was a serial code and her name, and several other identifying components. The white reploid scrolled down the screen, until he reached a segment called "NOTES". Clicking the link, it brought them to a page filled with various little bits and pieces of information, scattered all over the place, none completely making sense.

"Brother, why is the page funny?" Erica asked.

"Simply because it is encrypted. It's a security feature that mixes up the page, making it unreadable. It is very simple to undo." And with that, the white reploid went to work, pressing various keys until the page made sense. "See? Very simple."

"Brother, you are so smart! I wish I was like you!" Erica stated, amazement in her voice.

"Trust me, dear girl, you do not want to be like me. My intelligence gets me unwanted attention and jobs, while I rather stay home and protect my family. I do not wish to become mother's heir, but because I am the most intelligent of all, I must. Even now, in her young adulthood, she wishes to train me for the day I inherit her life's work; everything from the simple office, to the complex labs and factories. It is an honor, but at the same time, it is a burden I must carry."

"Brother, do not say that! You deserve to inherit mother's work!"

"Oh, dear sister, if only you understood…" The reploid male looked away from his sister, and up at the now readable page, and started to read it out loud.

"Erica has many flaws to her systems. I noticed this as soon as she was fully activated. She did not know much, not even her own name. I did a scan, and it was revealed that her Copy chip had been tampered with, and some other systems as well. She could not use her buster, because the Nervous System Control associated with busters had become contaminated by an unknown program. However, this does not affect the weapon system associated with the Copy chip. However, the Copy chip was tampered with, so she cannot transform into reploids of who she's collected their DNA unless they fall into the "Alpha Reploid" category (this category is also known as the "Human Reploid" category, because reploids who are human-like in appearance fall into this category). Since most Alpha Reploids have a weaker weapon, this could come as a major disadvantage if she ever needed to battle. The unknown program also contaminated her pre-set memories. Upon further investigation, I discovered that this program's effects on Erica would be erased if she ever met "NGR-Proto-006," also named the "Original Erica." Red, leader of the group "Red Alert", had stolen 006 prior to full activation, possibly. This has yet to be confirmed."

Nothing but silence filled the room. It was like this for nearly five minutes. Finally, Erica spoke up.

"I need to find this "Original" me."

The white reploid was shocked at this response. "You? Go out to find this missing boy? Erica, your systems are flawed, and there are many mavericks running amuck! I'm sorry, dear girl, I usually would support your decisions, but this is ridiculous! If mother ever lost another one of us, she would be devastated!"

"Brother… I must. It is the only way… I know he's alive. Please, let me go!"

The reploid looked at Erica, and she stared right back, her eyes full of determination. He knew he couldn't change her mind. It wasn't too long before her gave in.

"At least let me help you get out of the grounds."

The left the room, and the white reploid led Erica through the twisted halls, and out of the 50-storey tall building, to the closed gates. The male reploid waved his hands, and the gate was open.

"Erica, I'm not sure I'll see you again. So I leave you with these words, "The only limits you have are the ones you place on yourself. Believe, and you will succeed." Find the boy for us, dear girl. I shall miss you dearly."

The two hugged each other, and then Erica ran off, towards the high way. It was the start of a long and dangerous journey.

**END PROLOGUE. CONTINUED IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**xXxXxXx**

Sorry to anyone who read this fanfic earlier... I found some spelling errors and the like and, of course, FanFiction wouldn't let me edit it. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Anyways, ten bucks to the first person to identify all three mystery reploids!

...

Just kidding, just kidding... But guesses are appreciated! I'm curious to see how many of you readers actually know anything about the MegaMan X series...

~AbsoluteChrissi


	2. Chapter One, Part One : One

**MegaMan X : "Perfection"**

Chapter 1 : "One" [PART ONE]

At the Maverick Hunter HQ, there was a celebration. All the Hunters were celebrating the one month mark of Sigma's final defeat, Lumine's destruction, and a certain hyper-active reploid's recovery…

"Ah man! You didn't have to do all this for me!" Axl exclaimed as he walked into the common area, which had been transformed by the multitude of colourful streamers, bountiful balloons, and flashing lights. Music was blasting from the giant speakers in each of the four corners of the room, and hunters danced in the center of the room.

X could only shake his head at Axl's statement, while Zero gave out a bit of a chuckle.

"This party isn't just about you. We all helped in the Final Battle in one way or another… We're glad you're okay though. That was a hard hit you took." Zero replied.

_A hit I don't even remember taking…_ Axl thought to himself.

Three weeks earlier, Axl had finally regained consciousness after the "Final Battle," although he did not remember much. Everything after defeating Sigma was a blur. He had to be reminded on several occasions that Lumine had gone maverick at will, and was eventually destroyed by X, Zero, and himself. He always wanted to know more, especially about what had happened to him, especially because for the next two weeks he was put under a multitude of tests, many of which he though was unnecessary.

Soon enough though, he was released from the hospital wing, and was allowed to resume regular duties.

Only one _slight_ problem… There were no duties to return to. In fact, ever since Lumine's defeat, there hadn't been a single attack or raid from mavericks. Everyone took this as a good sign, and a week later, a party was held to celebrate this rare occasion.

While Zero went around the room socializing, Axl found a quieter part of the room by the door, and sat down on one of the chairs. He closed his eyes and tried to remember as much as he could about the Final Battle, but his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"YOU'RE AXL; THE AXL THAT BEAT LUMINE?! WOW! WHAT AN HONOR TO SEE YOUR AWESOMENESS!!"

He couldn't get a good look at whoever was talking to him, because soon their body glowed with a bright pink color. When the glowing was done, it revealed a fiery redheaded girl with brown eyes…

…Wearing HIS armor.

"What the… How did you… WHO ARE YOU?" was Axl's startled reply. Zero chuckled, while X left the room.

"I just copied you! My ability allows me to copy anyone I please! I am Aki! But everyone calls me "Copy"!" The girl replied. Axl started dumb-foundedly at her, while Zero tried to contain his laughter.

"You copied me? That means… YOU'RE A NEW GENERATION REPLOID!"

"Yup! I was produced as a specialty Reploid to assist with anything needed by the hunters! No one's needed me yet, though… I've got to go find a job to do! Bye-bye!" And with that final statement, Aki ran out of the room. Zero could no longer hold his laugher in.

"What's so funny?" Axl asked, obviously not getting the joke.

Zero pulled him out of the room after his laughter had died down a bit.

"The craziest kid in the HQ just copied you!" His laughter erupted again.

"I just noticed…" was Axl's sarcastic reply.

Zero, once again controlling his laughter, explained the situation a little better.

"Look, Aki came in shortly before we went to the moon to help out around the base. One problem, the girl's a joke. She goes around copying everyone; their appearance, voice… You get what I'm saying? Anyways, after we returned, she got assigned to the hospital wing. Guess who she was spying on?"

It took Axl less than a second to figure out whom. "Why me!?"

"A _slight_ miscommunication. Palette told Aki that you had taken serious damage on the moon. She thought you were the one to take down Lumine, and she thought of you as a hero!"

"Wait a sec, I don't even remember that battle! From what I'm hearing, I was just extra weight dragged back!"

"Not according to Aki. Now, I suggest you hide yourself before fan girl decides to make another round."

"Yes sir!" And with that, Axl ran off, while Zero broke into yet another fit of laughter.

**xXxXxXx**

_In one day, I almost regretted my decision. In one week, my hope was reborn. In one month, I got a lead. In one year…_

_...I HAVE NOTHING!_

It had been one year since Erica had left everything she knew to search for something she did not know. Now, she was back at the Central Highway, where her journey began.

_I'm sorry… Mother, Brother… I could not find him… I'm coming home now…_

Her depressing thoughts blocked out what was around her; the blaring car horns, cracking cement, and crushing metal. It wasn't until the ground under her started to shake that she realized what was happening.

_What the…?!_

And the ground under her gave way.

xXxXxXx

Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights came one, which was not a good sign to Zero. Alarms started blaring, and reds lights flashed. Alia's voice came over the intercom.

"MAVERICKS REPORTED AT THE CENTRAL HIGHWAY. ALL ON DUTY TEAMS ARE ASKED TO INVESTIGATE! I REPEAT…"

_More mavericks? Come on, stay dead already! I was enjoying something for the first time in a while! _Zero thought as he ran through the halls, meeting X and Axl at the Navigator's room.

"What's going on?" Was Zero's question as soon as the door opened. X just looked at his long time friend, knowing they were both equally surprised.

"Apparently, some mechaniloids malfunctioned, and started attacking the Central Highway, which was recently repaired. Everyone in the area keeps claiming it's a mavericks doing, but there's so much static in the area, we can't investigate from here." Layer said, keeping calm unlike everyone else.

"The last signal I received from the area was an unknown reploid's signal." Alia added.

"Unknown…?" Axl asked.

"Unknown' as in, 'not registered in the Reploid databank.' Before Axl joined the hunters, his Reploid signal was unknown as well because he wasn't registered in any Reploid databank." Alia clarified.

"So you want us to identify this mystery Reploid while taking down some berserk mechs?" X asked.

"Exactly. We'll also need to register them in the databank." Pallette replied.

"Okay, on it! Let's go!" Axl exclaimed before running out the door.

Zero and X just stared at each other and shrugged. Some things just never change.

**xXxXxXx**

Okies! This is only half of Chapter One, because I had too many pages to work with (About 9 double sided pages worth!)

I promise as much as I can, Part two will NOT take this long to write/update! I'll TRY not to get sidetracked as much as I do, I PROMISE AS MUCH AS I CAN!

~AbsoluteChrissi


	3. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

UPDATE FROM ABSOLUTE CHRISSI!

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!

Due to a computer crash, I lost all the chapters I had originally wrote for the fanfic "MegaMan X - Perfection". Because of this, it is now on an indefinate hitatus.

But I will be uploading other work.

My two current projects are "Sonic X - The Next Calamity", based on the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 video game for the PlayStation 3 and XBox 360, and "Sonic X - The Next Story", which takes place after the events of Calamity.

Artwork and updates can be found on my deviantART page : absolute-chrissi(.)deviantart(.)com

I'm sorry for all that has happened, and I will try to avoid it from happening again.

Thank you.

Absolute Chrissi


End file.
